Chloe's pain
by GoesOnAndOn
Summary: Chloe's womanly woes or the time in Chloe Beale's life when she's not the patron of happiness. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! short fluffy one shot for u guys while im still deciding on an epilogue part two for Come Back Home. Idk. I'm still getting used to writing fluff. Reviews would be great guys.**

 **This took place pre-Come Back Home when they were still newlyweds. Could be a multi fic idk. So yeah enjoy.**

 **I got bored guise.**

 **xCBx**

 ** _Tuesday_**

Chloe Beale is a literal ray of sunshine. She's better than rainbows after the storm or birds chirping by the window in the morning. And to Beca she's even better than the morning of album release or a really good song feedback. She's the epitome of jolly, the patron of happiness. She's Beca's personal brand of lucky charms, and she can never get enough of the redhead, even after so many years of being with her.

She smiles as she watches the redhead's curves against the sunlight, her perfectly even breathing, the way her lips would move every time her fingers danced on a particular sensitive spot, like the small of her back for example. She breathes her in. _Morning Chloe is her favorite Chloe of all._ And though she's not a morning person like her, she feels like she's a step closer to being one on the rare occasions that she would wake up earlier than her, having the chance to admire the beauty that is her wife. It just brightens up her day instantly.

 _A few more hours like this._ She knows the redhead is tired and jetlagged. They just flew in last night. A very exhausting twelve hour flight from London to LA is what tired the both of them. Beca just finished the first leg of her Europe tour and she won't be touring for another three weeks. That means being lazy with Chloe at home for three weeks, and she cannot be more excited to spend that time with her wife of three months.

Basically they're still on the honeymoon stage, and they did travel for three months , living in hotels and meeting people.

Okay, but you know what is better than morning Chloe?

Morning sex with Chloe.

"Hmmm…"

"Morning, Chlo." The brunette greeted, scooting her body impossibly closer to her.

"Morning." Chloe stretched before her eyelids flung open, surprised at the feel of Beca's lips on hers. "Babe…I've got—"

"I don't care." The brunette mumbled against their kiss. Because she doesn't actually give a single fuck about her morning breath. Her lips traveled south as she got on top of the redhead, pinning her arms above her head. "I want you." She wanted to cringe at how needy she's acting, but right now she doesn't give a fuck about that too.

"I want you too…oh _fuck._ " The redhead answered, feeling her wife's hand grope her breasts. Her hands grip the hairs at the back of the head of the girl on top of her. "Baby, I really want to but you're forgetting something."

Beca pulled back, sporting a very confused look on her face. "Wha—?" The brunette counted inside her head.

 _Oh yeah._

It's been their thing ever since they first started dating. You know how girls take note on their calendar about their monthly visitors? Yeah so they both agreed to take note of each other's _visitor day_ , because you know for reasons. And Chloe rarely experiences PMS. So Beca can only rely on that one ding as a sign that her wife's visitor is coming to pay its monthly visit. And she almost forgot about the notification she got while they were on the plane last night.

"Shit." The upset brunette muttered, letting herself collapse on her original place on the bed. She internally groaned and prepared herself for what was coming for her. It's gonna be a tough week and she knows it.

And she's not thinking about the no sex thing for the next seven days at all. And the thing about no PMS is that all the MS is jammed in on the actual seven days of torture. So yeah, she braces herself for the time in Chloe Beale's life that she's not the Jolly Good Fellow.

"Sorry you married me yet?" Chloe asked, snaking one arm around Beca's waist as she knows exactly what was going through the brunette's head.

"Dude no. For better for worse…" She swallowed.

"Hmmm'kay."

 **xCBx**

"Someone's out of bed early."

Beca turned around from her position in front of the stove, one hand on her waist the other gripping onto a spatula. She had a smug look on her face as she stared at the redhead from head to toe. Unlike the previous times, this time the brunette wants to be one step ahead of the redhead all throughout the seven days. The last thing she wants is to upset and disappoint her. So right now, Beca is nothing but her wife's attendant.

"Are you guilty?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow, floating around their kitchen counter. She placed both elbows on Beca's shoulder and leaned in.

The brunette shook her head while laughing and just as she was about to close the distance Chloe leaned back, groaned in pain and made her way to sit on the kitchen stool.

"Why do I have to be punished for not being pregnant?" The redhead complained, placing her elbows on the kitchen counter. "It's so unfair."

Worry flashed across the face on the confident brunette as she made her way beside her wife. She ran her fingers through auburn locks and felt the redhead relax immediately with the physical contact.

"Why don't you go back to bed and your breakfast and heat pack will follow in just…ten minutes?" She said, soothing her collarbones with the pad of her thumb.

"Mmmm…really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I have the right to take care of my queen now, don't I? Now go." She pecked Chloe on the lips and went back to the pancakes on the stove.

She wasn't the best at cooking. No, she wasn't. But there is one thing that she can cook that she knows Chloe cannot resist, and that is her pancakes. She is THE master pancake maker. Chloe can eat up to three plates of it when she's in the mood. And right now, she made sure to put extra layers for the redhead.

She walked slowly upstairs to their room, carefully balancing the tray of juice and pancakes, and Chloe's heat pack of course.

"I'm two minutes early." She sang at the door. When the door swung open, it revealed her wife on lying on their bed, clutching a pillow to her stomach. "Babe?"

Chloe sat wincing. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and Beca sighed at the sight of her wife crying because of the overwhelming pain. While some girls (like herself) are lucky to not be experiencing dysmenorrhea, Chloe wasn't. She's always at her worst when she's on her period.

Beca placed the tray on the bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom to grab some tissue. Then she sat on the bed next to Chloe and wrapped the piece of tissue paper on her nose. "Blow."

The brunette placed a kiss on her wife's cheek shortly after. "Shhh…Eat up, baby. There's your heat pack."

But Chloe kept on sniffing, and her tears continued pouring while she eats her breakfast.

"Thank you." Chloe sniffed again.

"Of course, dude."

 ** _11.46am_**

It was Beca's turn to groan. But unlike Chloe, she can only groan internally.

The redhead has her head on her lap as she sat uncomfortably on their couch. Her back is hurting and the death grip that the woman has on her legs isn't helping. Apparently she wasn't thinking it through when she said Chloe could squeeze her whenever the pain would build up. She couldn't concentrate properly on her mix, with her head phones uncomfortably placed on just one ear so she could hear Chloe. So to sum it up she is starting to get grumpy as well. But she knows getting on the same level of grumpy that Chloe is on won't get them anywhere and so _Patience, Mitchell…more patience._

 _Squeeze._

"Babe, could you get me my ice cream on the freezer please?" The redhead mumbled against her thigh.

"Uhh…yeah." Beca stirred, closing her laptop but Chloe's grip was still firm around her legs. "Chlo…"

"Don't leave…"

Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"Well how am I supposed to get you your ice cream, madam?"

 _Squeeze. Squeeze._

"I don't know…figure it out." She replied, head still buried on her thighs.

"Chlo, I'm not Magnus Bane. You can't expect me to wave my hands and the ice cream would just magically float into my hands. I need to get up." She reasoned out, running her fingers through her wife's hair and trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Okay." Chloe lifted her head up. "Just 'cause you said Magnus Bane, doesn't make your argument right."

Beca laughed again, which okay, wasn't the smartest move because it only upset the redhead on her lap. She growled frustratingly knowing she can never resist the pout and the puppy dog eyes that Chloe was giving her. It always, ALWAYS gets her, no matter what.

"Okay, how 'bout this?" She said reaching a throw pillow. "How 'bout you use this as a substitute while I'm getting your ice cream?"

Chloe looked at her for a good five seconds and then blinked, carefully thinking about the offer. "Ten seconds."

"Ten seconds?! Chlo!"

"Ten…Nine."

"Shit." The brunette jumped from the couch and ran as fast as she can to the kitchen. She scrambled around the fridge to make sure she got Chloe's favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip because she knows she's just gonna make her go back if she got the wrong one.

"Five…Four…."

"I'm back! I'm back!" Beca collapsed into the couch, handing the redhead the tub.

"You got my favorite, I'm almost impressed."

"Almost?" Bec asked, confused. _Oh right._ "Shit I forgot to get the spoon."

Then Chloe started counting again. "Four!"

She feels like her heart is going to explode, from the running and from happiness. She is happy doing this for Chloe, the grumpy is just a side emotion. But yeah, she's happy she can be of service to the love of her life.

"Ow!" The brunette winced as she hit the counter running back from the kitchen.

She got back just in time, flopping down beside the smug redhead on their couch. She panted, opening her laptop and trying to get back to her mix.

"Thank you, baby!" Chloe said kissing her wife's cheek before placing the tub of ice cream on the coffee table in front of them. She went back to her position just as Beca did, stabbing her head deeper into the brunette's hip.

Beca's not sure what was happening, but she balanced her options.

"Uhh…what's…what's happening, Chlo?" She stuttered.

"What?"

"Why aren't you eating your ice cream?"

"I'll have it later. Why are you so questiony?" Chloe whined like a baby.

"I don't think there's such a word as 'questiony'." She said nonchalantly, pressing the buttons on her laptop that is unsteadily seated on the arm rest, by the way. "I can't believe you just made me run for that thing just so you can let it melt on our coffee table."

"Whatever, Rebeca. Stop whining."

With that the brunette widened her eyes. _Oh I'm whining?!_

It was after a few minutes when Beca thought the redhead had fallen asleep on her lap. She wasn't using her as a stressball either, and she was lying perfectly still. So Beca had the time to work on her mix properly. She put her headphones on both ears seeing it was safe and looked awkward with it placed on just one ear.

Then she felt one small, quick movement from the woman's shoulder, as if she was sniffing.

And indeed she was.

"Chloe." She called softly.

 _Sniff. Sniff. Squeeze._

"Ow! Holyy…" Beca exclaimed. She refrained from swearing. The squeeze had a little extra to it. _Okay, what was rule number one when Chloe's on her period? Right. Always ask. Guessing won't work, the stupidity will just upset her more._ "W-What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing…"

"Chloe." Beca surrendered. She's not gonna get anything done, she should've known. She closed her laptop and placed it on the table. "Okay…" She ran her hands on Chloe's hair again, massaging her scalp this time. "Tell me, please?"

"You hate me…"

"Whaaaat? I don't! I love you." She said, shifting her position so she could kiss the redhead's temple. "Baby…"

"Three months and you already hate me. I just wanted ice cream, Becs. I'm so sorry."

She lowered her head and pressed her lips on the redhead's ear. "I know that's why I got it for you boo. I don't hate you. I wasn't whining. I swear." She cooed. And by this time, she feels her short is already soaked in her wife's tears. And when Chloe cries, nothing else matters anymore. It's a weakness that she'll never get away from, like a fatal flaw.

"Babe." She called, scratching the redhead's scalp slightly. "Baby. I wasn't whining. And I don't hate you. I swear."

But Chloe kept on sobbing, her shoulders heaving up and down with it. And unfortunately for Beca, she started squeezing her thigh again. The brunette is almost sure that by the end of the week, she's gonna be covered in bruises and soar as fuck. _But it was worth it._

"Someone's being a tough girl. Ooh, how scary." Then she poked the woman's biceps. "Let me feel those muscles. Wow you're tough."

"Stop!" the redhead laughed, swatting her hand away. _Bingo._

"There it is! Can I just say, I love it when you're being tough?" She teased, cupping the redhead's face on both palms while wiping her tears away. "I" _Kiss._ "Love" _Kiss._ "You" _Kiss._

"No, Beca!"

"Yes, Beca!"

"You don't sing for me anymore! You've changed. Last week, when I asked you to sit beside me you said you have to discuss something with your crew, whatever his name was!" Her head dropped on Beca's thighs again, and the brunette cannot do anything but sigh at how shallow and cute this is.

"What are you talking about? I sang to you last…never mind."

 _Rule number two. After you asked, you cannot counter answer. And whatever happens, you are wrong and she is right._

"What do you want me to sing, baby?"

"No, don't sing."

"What do you want me to do?"

The brunette started shifting again, so she could lie down. But Chloe's grip was quick to tighten around her again.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere I'm just gonna lie down, so we could cuddle." Beca chuckled, placing her head on the arm rest and Chloe stirred so she could bury her head on the brunette's neck, placing small soft kisses on the skin there.

"I want you to love me." Chloe mumbled.

"Okay. I love you." Beca pulled back so she can peck Chloe on the lips.

"Kiss me like you mean it! That's not how you kiss me. You've changed!"

Beca wanted to ask what her wife took this morning, if she'd gotten high without her. But this is just Chloe being ten times clingier than before. And she absolutely loves this Chloe and so she kissed her again.

"No! More!" The redhead whined again.

"Mmmmmmmwwwwwwwwah!" It was exaggerated and they both know it. "Happy?"

"Barely."

Beca lets out another laugh, soothing her wife's arm with her fingertips.

It wasn't long 'til she heard a faint snore, and she laugh silently. She braces herself for what was coming for her for the next seven days.

This woman's got her whipped so bad and she can never deny it to herself anymore.

 **xCBx**

 **wat u guys think? requests? let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guise! Quick oneshot for yall before I continue Happier. I wanna make it up to u guise for all the angst the im putting you thru, and I want you to know that I am going to finish that story. College is just really kicking my ass right now. But for the mean time, this is from a prompt from a Guest here. It's not actually like the first one but I wanna share it with you guise.**_

 _ **This is another pregnant!Chloe oneshot that nobody needs. It's in my Come Back Home universe. All the oneshots in this series is going to be on that universe. So take the time to read it if you can, if u want to u knoww. If not, then thats cool too, you wont be missing anything if u read this series without reading it. But it is highly recommended, by me, bcos im the writer.**_

 _ **Anyway, without further ado.**_

 _ **PS: I do not proofread any of my work. And PP is still isnt mine.**_

 _ **Inspired by one of my favorite Brulian moments in oth.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

Beca Mitchell is someone who loves her sleep. She's not entirely a sleep person, though as some may label themselves, and she envies other people who have the capability to sleep wherever they want, however they want and whenever they want. She envies people who can sleep five straight hours in an airplane and people who can sleep instantly a few minutes after they've turned the light off.

Chloe Beale is one of those people. Beca wonders how the redhead can sleep during the ten-minute drive from Titanium Records to their house. She wonders how Chloe can sleep, and even dream during flights from LA to New York without being self-conscious about how she looks with her mouth slightly hanging open like that, and in a very uncomfortable position that's probably going to make her neck sore. Beca thinks this one of the perks that comes with being an actress. She thinks her wife is a sleep person mandatorily because she _had_ to sneak in naps in between takes, or else she will be (what Beca likes to call) Zombie Chloe.

She likes this aspect about their relationship.

She likes it when she would stare at the redhead hours before sleep would take over her. She likes it when Chloe would cuddle her seconds after they've taken their seats in airplanes, and loves the way that their bodies fit each other perfectly. She loves the peaceful look that Chloe has on her face while she sleeps and even has a compilation album of her sleeping in almost every room of their house (like that's not creepy at all). She also likes it that Chloe is a morning person and wakes up at the softest of sounds even though she sleeps all the time.

And so Beca is not a sleep person like her wife. No argument about that.

But when she has her sleep though, she really _REALLY_ must have it, and Chloe knows this too, that's why the redhead knows better not to disturb her during the precious moments that she's actually sleeping because the redhead knows what was coming for her. Chloe knows. _Knew._

And most days is not today.

The redhead knows what cards she has and how to play it against her sleeping wife. And right now, Chloe has the best card that she will ever get to have. The pregnant card.

"Bec…"

Beca awoke to the sound of Chloe calling her name and lightly shaking her. "Beca…" She calls again.

The brunette popped open one eye, groaning. "Beca." The redhead called again, much louder this time.

"Hmm…what?" Beca stretched.

Still half asleep, the brunette turned around and buried her face into her wife's neck and tried to mumble something that does not sound _too annoyed_.

"I need you."

Ah yes, this was one of the few changes that happened during new episodes of pregnant Chloe. It happened late in her first trimester. Beca found herself getting jumped at the minute she stepped foot in their newly renovated mansion. And she wonders how someone could have _that_ much sex and still have the energy to wake up in the so early in the fucking morning like this.

She remembers very briefly how yesterday, they were just cuddled up in the couch watching television and then suddenly Chloe was shoving her down by the shoulders after a commercial of the Vaseline moisturizer.

Beca started placing lazy kisses on the redhead's neck, and she was totally conflicted right now. It's a war between sex with Chloe and her precious, precious sleep. She knows that if she decides to get up now, she won't be sleeping for another three hours. And she loves her sleep, almost as much as she loves Chloe. Like Chloe, her sleep is hard to find and she considers herself very lucky to have gotten one.

"Rebeca!"

Okay that was probably the sign that she was waiting for to decide. She detached herself from her wife's neck, rubbed her face with two hands, and then sighed before opening her eyes. She moved on top of Chloe and couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips when she saw her wife pouting. This trick works on her _every damn time._ "Okay baby, I'm awake."

The brunette chuckled glancing over the alarm clock sitting on their nightstand. 5:13am. God, she still has 3 more hours to sleep, but okay not anymore. "What's up? You need anything?"

"You weren't getting up I needed to show you something." Chloe whined, crease at her forehead still evident.

"I'm awake now. Show me." She said rubbing her eyes, attempting for the second time to remove all the sleep that she has on her body.

The redhead stood up excitedly and beamed at her sleepy wife. This reminds Beca of Christmas morning because that is exactly how Chloe looks right now, like a child waiting to open her presents. Beca chuckled.

Chloe quickly walked to the mirror that stood at the opposite side of the room and lifted her shirt, then placed cupped her lower abdomen, her facial expressions showed nothing but pride and joy as she did so. And at first Beca was confused… _is_ still confused. _What the hell is this?_

She blinked twice, careful that something stupid might come out of her mouth again, like it did three days ago when she joked that the redhead has become clingier than usual and that it is _Actually, really fucking suffocating, Chlo_. And unpregnant Chloe would just shrug this off and hug her tighter, used to the brunette's cold-hearted, 'tough-front' comments, but pregnant Chloe though. Pregnant Chloe cried for almost an hour and Beca actually had to hold her for another, feeling the need to make it up to her hormonal pregnant wife.

"Baby, I'm showing." She said softly.

Beca stared at her wife directly, contemplating her words. She could believe she woke her up for this. She knew how proud the redhead is that she is actually becoming a 'real woman'. Beca believes that is complete nonsense since she is considered a real woman even without a tiny human growing in her belly, and they have had that conversation before but she also knew how bad _they_ both wanted this. Despite their soaring careers, they actually wanted this. Beca still couldn't believe that she is the one who propositioned Chloe into actually having kids, but hey, she really _really_ did want this. She wanted Chloe to be a mother, a mother to _her_ child, specifically, that they would raise together. There is something so real there that Beca couldn't explain.

And so after a few trips to the doctor, three months after and here they are, expecting Baby Mitchell # 1.

But as much as she loves to see Chloe so thrilled and excited about being a mother, she is also super fucking tired and she believes that after the night that she had with her insatiable wife, she deserves at least three more hours in bed.

"You're…" She swallowed.

The redhead cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for the next few words to come out of her wife's mouth.

"…as skinny as ever."

Chloe's jaw dropped, surprised of her wife's comment despite all the hope and pride that she has on her face. "What?!"

"Baby, I need three more hours for my brain to function well, okay?" Beca defended, tugging the sheets over to her head and turning away from her wife.

"You don't see it?"

"Beca."

"Beca!"

"Rebeca Mitchell!"

"Chloe! Oh my God!" The brunette exclaimed, sitting up.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and cupped her belly once more and did a bouncy motion with it to emphasize, and Beca thinks this is the most brutal but also cutest way of blackmail. The brunette knows what her wife is doing but this time, she is not giving in.

Beca laughed, grabbing her clothes on the floor. She found her shirt first and then put on her shorts not even bothering to find her underwear. "Okay, maybe." She said once she's dressed. "But I've been conditioned over time to say you look skinny as ever and that's what I'm going with. I need coffee." Beca said, before disappearing and heading to the kitchen.

Chloe on the other hand, grabbed the nearest thing that she could hold, which is a pillow and threw it to the direction where the brunette had walked off. "Damn it, Beca! Tell me I'm fat!"

Beca can only smile at her wife's annoyingly cute gestures. She's in for a ride.

 ** _xCBx_**

 _ **Let me know what u think. Or if you want more stuff like this lemme know. I'm on tumblr under mcdougallsbeanie.**_


End file.
